Taiga Akatora
Taiga Akatora '''is the main antagonist and will become one of the love interests in the game Camp Buddy that Keitaro can pursue. The DLC containing a Taiga Route is expected to be released in early/middle 2019. Background While little of his private life outside Camp Buddy is known, it is shown that Taiga first joined Camp Buddy one year prior to when the game takes places. At first, he was making a lot of friends and enjoyed his time there. One day, he saw Eduard beeing bullied and stood up for him, which won him Eduards heart. When Lee wanted to stand up against the bullies too, just like Taiga did, he was beaten by them. It was Taiga who raised his spirits again and protected him from then on. Because of these actions, Taiga also made himself some enemies - which mirrors the way of Keitaro and Taiga himself a year later. At a sportsevent, which Taiga and his Group (consisting of himself, Lee, Eduard, Yoichi and Natsumi) won, it was said that Taiga beat up one of the members of the opposing team. This was a lie though; The members beat up their own teammate and forced him to lie to make everyone believe it was Taigas doing. Thus he was framed as a bully and Cheater. When Lee and Eduard tried to stand up for Taiga, they were bullied as well, which Taiga could not approve of and lead to a fight with another camper which was unfortunately witnessed by Mr. Goro and Visitors of the Camp. This incident eventually spread throughout the entire city and led to the Camp Buddy Scouts beeing mad at everyone and leaving the camp until only a handful remained. Taiga was broken down by tha, and pleaded Yoshinori to allow him to reenter Camp Buddy the next year. Yoshinori, who witnessed one of the assaults on Taiga and knew he was innocent, initially disagreed, wanting to protect him. Taiga insisted though, and eventually, Yoshinori agreed for him to rejoin Camp Buddy in the year the game takes place. When Eduard and Lee heard that Taiga wanted to join again, they followed him into the camp a second time, despite them hating Camp Buddy for the Past. Appearance Taiga is a boy with slender build but well t-ned muscles. He has spiky, maroon hair with yellow streaks in shape of flame and matching red eyes. He is mostly dressed in a scout uniform with a red color scheme. During the beach trip, he is shown to wear a revealing bikini brief with tiger stripe. Privatly, Taiga is seen wearing a white Shirt with a big red Tiger on it, short black pants and bracelets matching his colou theme, red and yellow. Personality & Traits His personality initially is very spiteful and hateful towards Keitaro despite the latter'ss utter determination to make friends with Taiga. He hates the fact that everyone likes Keitaro from the start, while not giving himself a chance, not seeing the reason why no one likes Taiga in the first place. After he opens up to Keitaro, he changes and become a more likeable and funny person, even though he still teases people by calling them "Dweebs" (as he put it himself, "Old habits die hard"). As Lee once put it, Taiga used to be just like Keitaro. So we can assume that the rest of his real personality is a reflection of Keitaro's. Foreplay Mode TBA Routes TBA Trivia *Taiga's name is played on the word "Tiger", while one of the possible meanings for '''Akatora is "Red Tiger" (赤虎). *He is the only Keitaro's love interest to lack name/surname meaning related to seasons. *His animal motif is a Tiger. *As found out during Yoichi's Route, he is afraid of dogs. *His scout number usually is 193, but while bullying Keitaro in the bathroom, he has another number (97 and a 5 or 9). It can be assumed that the number in the bullying scene is a mistake on the creators part. Gallery Category:Love Interests Category:Antagonists Category:Tops Category:Bottoms